Garret
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = Garret | Vorname = Garett | Nachname = Kruger | Geburt = unbekannt | Alter = als Mensch vermutlich um die 45 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = 1,84m | Gewicht = 72kg | Haarfarbe = grau/ schwarz | Augenfarbe = gelb | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Neutral Böse }} Garret Kruger war zu Lebzeiten ein ehemaliger Verbrecher und Mörder, auch bekannt als der Schlitzer von Stratholme, welcher in selbiger Stadt gefasst und gerichtet wurde. Heute ist er ein Verlassener, der die Vorzüge des Untods durchaus zu schätzen gelernt hat. 30px Aussehen des Charakters Sein Alter, vor dem Erwachen als Untoter, lässt sich nun kaum mehr feststellen. Gerüchte besagen aber, dass er zu Lebzeiten wohl um die 46 Jahre alt gewesen sein muss. Desweiteren sieht man ihm die Spuren des Untodes deutlich an, abgesehen vom leicht süsslich- faulen Verwesungsgeruch, den man nur allzu gut wahrnehmen kann. Faule von Wind, Wetter und Untod gegerbte Haut, überzieht seinen schlanken, knorrigen Körper. Hier und da ist sie gerissen und entblößt blanke Knochen umspielt von wundem, schleimigen Sekret. Seine volle Körpergröße von 1,84 m betont seine hagere Gestalt ausgezeichnet, wenn er auch meist leicht geduckt läuft. An sich ist er aber eine recht flinke, agile Gestalt. Von seinem einstig vollen, rotbraunen Haar ist nichts weiter übrig als ein paar zerzauste und verfilzte Strähnen, die er sich zum provisorischen Zopf gebunden hat. Meist hängt dieser etwas durchnässt an seinem Hinterkopf herunter. Das wohl auffälligste Merkmal an ihm ist gut sichtbar, solange er keinerlei Schal, Maske oder dergleichen im Gesicht trägt: Denn da wo einst sein Unterkiefer war, ist nur mehr der Ansatz einer lose hängenden Zunge zu erkennen. Speichel tropft dickflüssig hin und wieder vom Oberkiefer hinab. Um seinen Hals trägt er eine Kette an der ein paar verdorrte Ohren (vermutlich von einigen seiner bisherigen Opfer) aufgefädelt sind. Bis auf die aufgezählten prägnanten Merkmale sieht er Alles in Allem wie ein typischer Vetreter seiner Art aus. 30px Kleidung thumb|left|150px Garret schert sich offenbar wenig um seine Optik. Er gibt hier ganz klar der Zweckmässigkeit den Vorzug vor Prunk und Bequemlichkeit. Meist trifft man ihn in einer Kombination aus dunklen Leder- und Stoffrüstungen an. Wobei er Wert darauf legt, dass gerade empfindliche Körperstellen etwas besser geschützt sind. An seiner Rüstung befinden sich einige kleine Wurfdolche. Ebenso trägt er einen Gürtel mit kleinen Einschüben, vornehmlich für winzige Giftphiolen, anderweitige Tinkturen oder Folterspielzeuge mit denen er seine Opfer nur zu gern beschäftigt. Ganz klar ist er ein Freund von Klingen jeglicher Art. Seine Hauptbewaffnung sind zwei messerscharfe Dolche, die Fleisch und Knochen schneiden wie ein heisses Messer die Butter. Allzugern benetzt er seine Klinge mit lähmenden Giften, welche sein Opfer kampfunfähig machen, gerade noch so in der Lage den drohenden qualvollen Tod in ganzer Pracht miterleben zu müssen. Seine sekundäre Bewaffnung besteht aus 2 eigens konstruierten Unterarmapparaturen, welche mittels eines Abzugs jeweils 2 Klingen aus eben jenen Armbandagen hervorschnellen lassen. 30px Auftreten thumb|right|550px Sonderbar ... selbst für untote Verhältnisse ist das wohl genau der richtige Begriff, welcher sogar einem Artgenossen einfallen würde, wenn er diesen verrückten Kauz betrachtete. Garret prägen einige merkwürdige Eigenarten, die teils unerklärlich sind. Wohl noch am ehesten zu erklären ist der Umstand, dass er ein sehr schweigsamer Übeltäter ist. Der Umstand des fehlenden Unterkiefers hat zur Folge, dass kaum etwas mehr als stupides Geklacker, Geglurkse und Gemurmel seinen Hals verlässt. Selbst wenn er richtig sprechen könnte, wäre er wohl kein Freund vieler Worte. Andernfalls würde er wenigstens versuchen, die fehlende Sprachmotorik durch Gebärdensprache, Aufschreiben oder sonstige Möglichkeiten der Kommunikation zu unterstützen. Da dies kaum der Fall zu sein scheint, legt er offensichtlich auf jegliche Konversation wenig Wert. Ein weiteres auffälliges Merkmal ist ständiges irres Gekicher, welches wiederum ob des fehlenden Unterkiefers ebenso verzogen und fürchertlich klingt. Oftmals unterstützt wird dies durch apathisches Kratzen auf dem Kopf oder im Gesicht... ganz klar, der Kerl hat sie nicht mehr alle. Garret ist ein Sadist... wenn die Umstände oder Aufträge es nicht verlangen, genießt er es mit seinen opfern zu spielen und sich an ihrer Qualen zu laben. Nur allzu gern nutzt er diverse Gifte um jene zu paralysieren und sie dann zu verstümmeln oder anderweitig zu quälen. Die Furcht in den Augen seiner Opfer, qualvolle Schmerzensschreie, das Betteln und Winseln um Gnade oder einen schnellen Tod bereiten ihm den größten Spaß. Situationsbedingte Verhaltensmuster: * Garret Kruger besitzt, bis auf Loyalität gegenüber Vorgesetzten, keinerlei großartige Werte für die er einsteht. Er tut was man ihm aufträgt, sofern es sich für ihn lohnt. Doch trägt man ihm etwas auf, so erfüllt er es gewissenhaft. Dies macht ihn zu einem guten Befehlsempfänger, da er weder hinterfragt noch widerspricht... wie auch ohne Unterkiefer!? Nicht selten wußte man seine Dienste als Attentäter zu schätzen. Das heisst, sind ein paar Tote, Verstümmelungen, Knochenbrüche, Folterungen oder ein wenig Gold für ihn drin, muss man ihn nicht zweimal bitten. Einzig die Treue und Loyalität gegenüber seiner Bansheekönigin hat sich im Laufe der Jahre gefestigt und ist unerschütterlich. Nur allzu gut hat er sich damit abgefunden und angefreundet ein Untoter zu sein. Bietet dieses Dasein doch soviele Möglichkeiten seine Mordlust frei zu entfalten. * Den Völkern der Horde steht er im Allgemeinen recht neutral gegenüber, er weiß um das große Bündnis und ihm ist es recht egal, wer nun an seiner Seite kämpft oder nicht. Die Horde ist für die Verlassenen - seiner Meinung nach - auch nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Für ihn zählt der Auftrag/Befehl mehr als Freundschaft oder Kameradschaft. Vermutlich bringt ihm das nicht immer Sympathie entgegen, jedoch wird ihn das kaum kümmern, immerhin spricht es für seine Effizienz... und mal ehrlich, wer will diesen Verrückten schon länger als nötig in seiner Nähe haben!? * Die Allianz hingegen prägt sein gesamtes Feindbild durch und durch. Sollte er noch in der Lage sein auch Gefühle wie Hass und Verachtung zu emfinden, dann wohl gegen die freien Völker in all ihren Gestalten. Selbst der Umstand, dass er selber einmal ein Mensch war, kümmert ihn wenig, mochte er es doch zu Lebzeiten schon, seine Artgenossen zu malträtieren. Zu seinen liebsten Feinden gehören jedoch die alten Scharlachroten und die Gilneer, denn mit diesen beiden Fraktionen hatte er wohl in seinem Dasein als Untoter am häufigsten zu tun. 30px Vergangenheit Über Garrets Vergangenheit ist kaum mehr etwas bekannt, obgleich er selbst sich nicht einmal mehr so recht daran erinnert. Gerüchte besagen dass er der legendäre Schlitzer von Stratholme gewesen sein soll, welcher viele Jahre - bevor Stadt in Flammen aufging - dort sein Unwesen trieb und lüstern mordete. thumb|left|150px 30px Zitate * Mmmppffff.... (Keine wirkliche Übersetzung) * Mmeeemmuudddfff mmh Mmmiiimmninn... (Geduld und Disziplin) * Mmmhhhh mhhhhhhmmmpfff mmdddd... (Keine wirkliche Übersetzung) * gieriges Händereiben, untermalt von höhnischem Glucksen und Klacken 30px Soziales Umfeld Familie * nichts bekannt Bekannte/ Kameraden/Feinde * nichts bekannt Vorbilder * nichts bekannt Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere